Sakura discovers FANFICTION!
by sakura-hime123
Summary: She was bored, she had nothing to do. 'Ino told me to try reading stories in this website anyway'. "Why didn't he tell me that he had an anime!". "I was paired with all of them! What!". Find out here by reading! Please Read n Review!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Sakura discovers Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this story..**

_**Enjoy! ^^**_

A young kunoichi was surfing the internet until she found a random website…

"Huh? What's this?"

_**Unleash your imagination - **_

She clicked it.

There was a table with two columns and ten rows. On the first row it said Anime/Manga she clicked it first. Titles of hundreds –or maybe even thousands- of animes were shown, she clicked the first anime with the most stories and a familiar name. The anime had thousands of stories, she scanned the titles, summaries, genres and main characters.

It was mostly about her and very familiar names, she blushed. There was nothing to do so she read it.

**A/N:** Hey guys I just posted this now since went swimming yesterday and luckily I'm not busy today so I'll keep posting chapters of this story anyway Read and Review. :DDDDD


	2. Fanfiction

**Chapter 2: Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or the other characters ;D**

_**Anyways ENJOY! :-D**_

***sigh*** I just came home from work and I'm so tired and stressed from all the paperwork. If only there was something that could refresh my mind..

***ting!*** I got an idea! I got my new laptop and searched for random things in the internet. Until, I found a website saying..

_**Unleash your imagination- **_

I had nothing else to do anyway but surf the internet. 'Ino also told me to try reading fanfiction anyway..' I shrugged. It was also the only thing to keep me busy.

'Wouldn't hurt to try reading these..' I thought. I scanned the external information and clicked it.

_**Browse Fanfiction**_

_**Browse Crossover Fanfiction**_

_**Anime/Manga**_

_**Books**_

_**Cartoons**_

_**Comics**_

_**Games**_

_**Misc**_

_**Movies**_

_**Plays/Musicals**_

_**TV Shows**_

There I saw a table with two columns and ten rows. There were also some things about events on that website –or something—I looked at the table and read what was there. On the first row it said Anime/Manga, I clicked it. Hundreds –or maybe even thousands- of titles of anime were shown, I clicked the first anime that had the most stories and titled with my friend's name, Naruto.

"Why didn't he tell me that he had an anime titled after him?!" I exclaimed. I sighed, and continued on reading the contents of the stories. I read the title, summary, genre, chapter, author/authoress and main characters. My eyes widened, there were stories where I was paired with the Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Yamato-taichou, Neji-san, Gaara-kun, Kiba, Madara, Suigetsu, Itachi, Dei-kun, Saso-chan, Pein, Hidan and…

"Minato and Shisui? Hmm… I better search for their names in the web.."

I searched for their names in the internet.

'Minato' I typed on the search bar. I clicked the website saying..

_**Narutopedia - the Naruto Wikipedia**_

I clicked it and saw his picture. I blushed, he was really good-looking he also looks a little bit like Naruto. I read the whole page, my eyes widened once more, mouth agape.

'Wow… I was paired with the fourth hokage, also known as The Yellow Flash himself! I wonder if Naruto knows that the Yondaime is his father?' I thought. I went back to fanfiction and closed the tab where I searched for Minato-sama's name. Yup, I put the suffix –sama after his name he was the fourth hokage anyway. I searched for the name Shisui in the search bar. He has black hair and eyes, he was an Uchiha. He looked good enough, 'Typical Uchiha trait.' I rolled my eyes. It also says that he was Itachi's bestfriend. I shrugged, I knew nothing about him anyway. I went back to fanfiction and read the one about me and..Sasuke-kun?

**After several hours… :33**

***sigh*** I finished reading the story and moved onto the one about me and Naruto.. to Sai…then to Kakashi-sensei, I blushed and scrolled back up.

"Whoops, didn't see the warning!" I sweatdropped.

I went on to the one with Neji-san. I blushed, 'I hope that wasn't true.'

'Aww, Gaara-kun's so sweet and innocent here!' I had hearts in my eyes.

**A/N:** The title of the stories will be mentioned when I remember it!;))) I'm already working on the chapters. Sorry for the tardiness -.-''.. Anyways, Read and Review! Thanks :DD


End file.
